Una Pregunta Interesante
by edwinguerrave
Summary: En un momento de mucho dolor, dos sobrevivientes de la Batalla de Hogwarts descubren que pueden apoyarse mutuamente, formándose una "pareja perfecta": Neville y Hannah. Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Una pregunta interesante (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**La pareja perfecta"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

Seleccioné la pareja formada por **Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott**, porque me parece una pareja que tiene mucho para explorar, y siempre está oculta ante los reflectores que apuntan al famoso "Trío Dorado"… Gracias a _**SoritaWolf **_por el Betareading, sus aportes y sugerencias fueron realmente valiosos.

* * *

Hannah Abbott se sentía abrumada. La Batalla de Hogwarts había minado su alegría, su sencillez, y su vida le parecía vacía, mientras veía los cuerpos de sus compañeros de colegio siendo trasladados al Gran Comedor, donde los estaban ubicando para identificarlos y avisar a sus familiares, al igual que los heridos, quienes eran trasladados a la enfermería.

Aunque aún llevaba su varita en la mano, sentía un profundo asco por lo que veía y recordaba haber hecho. Por eso le sorprendió ver a Neville Longbottom, ensangrentado y con una espada de rubíes en la mano, acercarse alegre a abrazarla.

−¡Hannah! ¡Gracias a Merlín y a todos los grandes magos! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

Hannah se había quedado sin articular palabra y, cuando Neville se separó de ella, notó que lloraba en silencio. De pronto, Hannah lo volvió a abrazar, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras repetía_ "¿qué hemos hecho?"._ Ese abrazo duró un buen rato, en los cuales Hannah descargó todo su dolor y tristeza en el hombro de Neville, no importándole que la profesora McGonagall indicara que los estudiantes no heridos podrían ir a sus respectivas Casas a asearse y descansar, para recuperar fuerzas y despedir a los caídos, mientras que los adultos irían a las Casas en las cuales estuvieron en su época estudiantil.

Cuando Hannah se tranquilizó, Neville la acompañó hasta el pasillo de entrada a la casa Hufflepuff, donde la abrazó nuevamente, y le dijo, en tono cariñoso:

–Tranquila, nos vemos más tarde, descansa.

Al oír esas palabras y la forma en que Neville las pronunciaba, Hannah sintió que una sensación de alivio se instalaba en su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar, y dándole energía para unirse al resto de sus compañeros en el pasillo. Mientras Neville, fortalecido de alguna manera, rehacía su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

En el momento que Hannah entró a la sala común, hizo un rápido recorrido visual, detallando a quienes estaban en ella, esencialmente sus compañeros de séptimo año, y algunos de sexto que se habían quedado luchando. Vio a Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan y a Lisa Turpin, pero no a Zacharias Smith ni a Justin Finch-Fletchey, por lo que se acercó corriendo al trío, para preguntarles:

–¿Dónde están Zach y Justin? ¿Qué les pasó?

–Tranquila, Hannah –le respondió Susan, quien tenía la cara surcada por las lágrimas–, ambos están vivos, pero en la enfermería.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Justin fue cortado por una daga de Bellatrix Lestrange –siguió Ernie–, tiene un corte bastante grande en el brazo y parece que se le infectó, pero no va a perder el brazo. Zach…

–¿Qué le pasó a Zach? ¡Díganme, no me dejen con esta angustia!

–Tranquila, Hannah –continuó Susan–, parece que recibió un golpe muy fuerte y está en la enfermería, pero no sabemos cómo está; Padma Patil estaba con él, pero apenas los vi cuando lo llevaban a curar, no pude cruzar palabra con ella.

–¡Oh, por Merlín! –exclamó Hannah, poniéndose las manos en la cara e iniciando un nuevo llanto, el cual contagió a los demás Hufflepuff, quienes la abrazaron, permaneciendo un buen rato juntos. Mientras tanto, decía–. ¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué nos matamos entre nosotros?

Con esta reflexión, Hannah comenzaba a cultivar una actitud personal de "pacifismo extremo", que reveló a sus compañeros luego de separarse, suspirar y sentarse en las butacas cerca de la chimenea, apagada en ese momento:

–Les voy a jurar algo, muchachos, yo no volveré a agarrar mi varita y apuntarla contra nadie, más nunca en mi vida, así me convierta en barrendera o mesonera en "El Caldero Chorreante". ¡Se los juro! ¡Por mi vida y por mi madre que está en los cielos lo juro!

Luego de esta "declaración de principios", se volvieron a abrazar y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las que no usaban desde el momento en que se habían refugiado en la Sala de los Menesteres como integrantes del "Ejército de Dumbledore", al huir de la represión de los Carrow. A las ocho de la tarde fueron llamados por la profesora Sprout, para que se reunieran con el resto de los estudiantes y demás sobrevivientes en el Gran Salón, arreglado en lo posible, para despedir a los fallecidos en la batalla.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hannah y sus compañeros encontraron que el Gran Salón, a pesar de haber sido limpiado y organizado, no contaba con las mesas ubicadas para cada casa, sino con los bancos arreglados como un auditorio. El presídium contaba con los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Sinistra, Trelanwey, además de Hagrid, Madame Pince, Madame Hooch, y algunos miembros del Ministerio, como Kingsley Shaklebolt y Arthur Weasley. Entre ellos y los bancos, todos los fallecidos, cubiertos con mantas blancas y, en el caso de los estudiantes, con sus capas, que les permitían ser identificados por casas.

Hannah no pudo resistir llorar cuando vio a los Weasley juntos, llorando, y darse cuenta que faltaba uno de los gemelos, a los que recordaba con cariño por sus múltiples bromas, y por la espectacular forma de escapar de Hogwarts dos años atrás. En ese momento sintió una mano posarse suavemente en su hombro y al voltear vio, entre sus lágrimas, la cara risueña de Neville decirle:

–¡Hola, Hannah! ¿Lograste descansar?

–Muy poco. ¿Quién de los Weasley murió? No veo a uno de los gemelos, ni a Ron ni a Ginny.

–Fue Fred; Ron y Ginny están con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en la Sala Común. Yo me vine primero porque quería verte, saber cómo te sientes.

–Gracias, me tomas totalmente por sorpresa, Neville –le respondió, sonrojada, intentando sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas–, y sí, no me siento muy bien, me duele mucho todo este momento, tantas vidas perdidas –decía mientas con su mano señalaba a los caídos.

–Te entiendo, Hannah –aceptó Neville, mientras que, en un gesto que los sorprendió a ambos, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica para enjugar sus lágrimas–. Se perdió mucho, pero ganamos algo muy valioso, la paz y tranquilidad.

–Sí, Neville, pero ¿a qué costo?

–Reconozco que ha sido un costo muy grande, Hannah –respondió, luego de un suspiro, mientras se sentaban en uno de los bancos desocupados–, pero sin ese sacrificio, ¿cómo crees tú que estaríamos ahorita, con Quien-tú-sabes triunfante y Harry derrotado? Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

–Cierto, Neville… Discúlpame, creo que todo lo que vivimos este año me marcó y nunca voy a poder recuperarme.

–Lo sé, Hannah –y tomándole con decisión la mano, le preguntó, luego de suspirar–. ¿Me dejarías intentar ayudarte a recuperar tu alegría, tu candor? –La Hufflepuff abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ante esa pregunta del Gryffindor, lo que Neville interpretó como una afrenta, y le llevó a soltarla y decir–: Lo siento, Hannah, no debí preguntar eso.

–¡No, Neville! –Le respondió, volviendo a tomarle la mano, apoyada sobre la rodilla, y usando la otra para acariciarle el rostro y el cabello–, está bien, creo que tú eres el único que me comprende, y creo que tú también necesitas recuperar tu propia alegría. Además –comentó con cierta picardía, que se notaba en sus ojos–, me gustó como me hiciste la pregunta, fue muy interesante.

Cuando Neville estuvo a punto de responderle con un beso, se escuchó la cansada voz de la profesora McGonagall llamando a Harry, Ron y Hermione hacia el presídium, por lo que ambos, y el resto de los presentes, oyeron las palabras que la Directora Asistente, ahora Encargada, y Kingsley Shaklebolt, como Ministro Interino de Magia dieron en tributo de los caídos y en reconocimiento de los sobrevivientes.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Neville y Hannah se reunieron con la abuela del chico, quien notó que iban tomados de la mano:

–Neville, ¿no me presentas a tu novia? Aunque creo que te conozco, ¿no eres de los Abbotts?

–Sí, abuela –respondió Neville, tratando de ser amable–, ella es Hannah Abott, aunque no es mi novia –para luego decir entre dientes, mientras veía a la chica–, aún.

–Un placer, señora Longbottom –Hannah se sorprendió de la fuerza con la cual la aparentemente frágil Augusta tomó su mano.

–Muy bien, Neville, linda chica. Ahora nos vamos, ya lo que vinimos a hacer aquí está hecho, ¿no te parece?

–Sí, abuela –contestó Neville, y tomando de nuevo la mano de Hannah–, dame un minuto –sin esperar la respuesta, se giró para ver a la chica–, te escribo para que nos veamos un día de estos, o sólo para saber de ti, ¿te parece?

–Está bien, Neville –lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y, al separarse, le dijo, sonriendo–, espero tu lechuza.

A partir de ese momento, Neville y Hannah mantuvieron una activa correspondencia, aunque no se encontraron hasta enterarse que habían cancelado el año escolar en una decisión conjunta del Colegio Hogwarts y el Consejo Escolar, por lo que volverían a cursar séptimo año, y necesitarían comprar sus materiales correspondientes. Acordaron encontrarse el 29 de agosto en el callejón Diagón, día en el comprarían lo necesario para regresar a clases.

Ese día, Hannah estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues Neville la había invitado a un helado en Florean Fortescue, aunque no sabría si en la "amena" compañía de la señora Augusta Longbottom. Por ello, trató de vestirse lo más presentable posible, de manera de no verse envuelta en las críticas de la abuela de Neville.

Al llegar al callejón Diagón, Hannah se encontró con su amiga Susan Bones, con varios compañeros de clase, como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron y Ginny Weasley, y Seamus Finnigan. Cuando vio a Neville salir de la tienda de Ollivander, junto a su abuela, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, preguntándose si se vería bien. Al acercarse a ella, los Longbottom se estaban despidiendo:

–Te agradezco que te portes bien, Neville, porque yo tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga Arabella, parece que está muy enferma. Te vas temprano a la casa.

–Tranquila, abuela, sabes que yo no doy problemas. Además –señalando con la barbilla hacia Hannah–, ella me va a cuidar bien, ¿verdad?

–Jmmm, no te creo –replicó la quisquillosa Augusta, para luego saludar a Hannah–. Hola, niña.

–Buenos días, señora Longbottom; hola, Neville –le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la abuela carraspeara nuevamente:

–Tú también te portas bien, ¿sí?

–Abuela, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó Neville, sonrojándose y arrancando una sonrisa a Hannah.

–Por si acaso, una no sabe con esta juventud de hoy en día. Bueno, me voy –se despidió y se alejó, con paso firme, y un buitre sacudiéndose temerariamente en un sombrero apolillado. Neville suspiró, abrazó a Hannah, y le tomó de la mano, guiándola a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde minutos antes había saludado a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

–¿Cómo han estado tus cosas, Hannah? –preguntó Neville mientras se sentaban a una mesa.

–Bastante mejor, Neville, y más ahora que estoy junto a ti.

A partir de ese momento, la amistad entre ellos se fue consolidando, e incluso se convirtió en noviazgo el primero de septiembre, cuando Neville le pidió que fuera su novia justo antes que Ernie McMillan, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas llegaran a interrumpirlos:

–Hannah –habló Neville, suspirando fuertemente por los nervios–, desde el pasado mayo hemos estado muy en contacto, nos escribimos, hemos tenido nuestras citas, y de verdad estoy comenzando a pensar que nos estamos compenetrando más y más…

–¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso? –preguntó Hannah, sonriendo, mientras Neville tomaba sus manos.

–Hannah, me gustaría preguntarte algo –la chica asintió, lo que hizo poner más nervioso a Neville–: ¿crees posible que podamos ser novios? –La Hufflepuff sorprendió al Gryffindor con otra pregunta:

–Neville, ¿qué pregunta es esa? –Ante la mirada sorprendida del chico, ella sonrió y le respondió–: ¿Que si quiero ser novia del más valiente de los Gryffindor? ¿El que se rebeló al mismísimo Innombrable? ¿El que acabó con la serpiente que acompañaba a Quién-Tú-Sabes? ¡Por supuesto!

En ese instante lo abrazó y dio un sonoro beso en los labios, dejándolo congelado, como si le hubieran lanzado la _Inmovilización Total. _Reaccionó cuando Ernie, Dean y Seamus entraron al compartimiento, justo al momento de iniciar el andar del Expreso de Hogwarts.

A partir de ese momento se consolidó un noviazgo puro, hermoso, que pudiera llamarse "inocente", entre Hannah Abbott y Neville Longbottom, entre la futura propietaria de "El Caldero Chorreante" y el futuro Jefe de la Casa de Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

**Nota al pie:**

(1) Este relato es un "Spin off" del Long-fic **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final" **(en desarrollo), y sigue esa línea temporal, desde el punto de vista de Neville y Hannah.

_**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela!** _Aquí les traigo la que yo considero la "pareja perfecta" por su estilo, por sus personalidades tan parecidas, porque el canon así lo manda, y porque me gusta respetar el canon, que podemos hacer... Traté de enfocar su relación partiendo de la mañana de la Batalla, y relacionándola con el long-fic que estoy publicando... Nuevamente agradezco el apoyo de _**Sorita Wolfgirl**_por el betareading, y los comentarios de gente tan maravillosa como **Cris Snape, Muselina Black, Misila, Miss Lefroy Black, Victoire Black, Venetrix** (no se si todavía Gray o ya es otra Black), y los demás integrantes del _foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

El cuadro de abajo les invita a dejar sus comentarios y gentilezas, que serán bien recibidos! Salud y saludos!


End file.
